Stalkers over Sisters
by Deathfire123
Summary: What would happen if Mizore was the first real love interest introduced instead of Moka. In fact what if Moka never liked Tsukune? Well you'll find out. Not completely AU MizxTsu, and KokxTsu. Anti-MokxTsu.


**A/N:** Well this is my proposed Rosario+Vampire story with my favorite pairing as the main, MizorexTsukune, don't worry, I didn't change much in the story, it will still follow the same pattern except with a few changes. Change 1: Moka is now a Grade older than everyone now(same grade as Gin). Change 2: Kokoa is now in the same grade as Tsukune and everyone else. Change 3: The girl on the bike who ran into Tsukune was Kokoa, NOT Moka the first time. Change 4: Tsukune meets Mizore before the entrance ceremony. Change 5: Kokoa likes BOTH Moka's. There will also be my 2nd fav pairing KokoaxTsukune, and a little of YukarixTsukunexKurumu. However! There is NO MokaxTsukune, and Ruby probably won't show up until WAY later. With all that through, let me just thank you for reading this and bit stop you from doing any more.

* * *

**Stalkers over Sisters  
**

**The Ice That was Boiled Over**

This is Mizore; she is a yuki onna, also known as an ice woman. One of her most noticeable traits is that fact that she always has a lollipop in her mouth. She also wears striped purple knee-high socks. She attends Youkai Academy and is going for the first day, to the entrance ceremony. Youkai academy is only attended by monsters or things humans fear. Mizore didn't dislike humans, although she didn't like them either.

It was an ordinary day for Mizore Shirayuki; stalk random strangers, get harassed by men, freeze them, continue stalking. However, something was off today. She could feel it in her bones, in her frozen skin, in her long purple hair, that something, maybe good, or maybe bad, was going to happen today.

She entered the front of the school and walked through the lobby into the hallway which led to the assembly hall. She walked slowly and was able to slowly freeze the hallway that she passed. Many people were passing her as he freezing continued. She slowly reached out her hand to the hallway and froze it solid. Just then behind her someone crashed into her. It was a little girl; she had red pig tails and a bat on her shoulder. She seemed like she was in so much of a rush that she would literally kick everything out of her way.

"Where did she go? That Moka… I bet she was running off with her boyfriend again," the red haired girl said, "What was his name again? Oh yeah! That's right, his name was Gin, he's the president of the newspaper club."

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry for getting in your way," Mizore said.

"SHUT UP! You shouldn't apologize, now, I NEED to find my Onee-chan and introduce her to Aono-kun."

"Hey, what's your name?"

The red-haired girl turned around and blinked, "Oh, me? It's Kokoa."

"Kokoa-chan, sorry," Mizore said as she smiled and froze the spot around Kokoa.

"KO! Hammer!" Kokoa said.

Just then the bat on her shoulder transformed into a spiked hammer and turned green. Kokoa then held up the hammer like a baseball bat very threateningly.

"JUST Kokoa," she said with fire in her eyes.

"Ok… just Kokoa," Mizore said as she reverted her ice from the ground before Kokoa could smash it. Kokoa then ran off down the hallway and stormed through the door leaving Mizore stuck on the ground with her legs strewn across the floor.

More people went by and Mizore continued to freeze the hallway because she was horribly uncoordinated with her legs. She watched the people's legs turn slightly blue and run down the hallway as they shivered. Then one guy stopped walking as he saw her. He had spiked the back of his hair and had a cute style in the front with his bangs.

"Need help?" he said as he slightly smiled and closed his eyes.

There was no doubt that Mizore needed help, but she didn't want help from someone who was a total pervert so she decided to be cautious, "Why do you want to help me?" she asked.

"Because it looks like you need help, why? Don't you?" he said as he questioned her innocently and opened his eyes in awareness.

"I do need help…" Mizore said as she stared at the ground in embarrassment, "but…" she said hesitantly. She disliked feeling embarrassed, and she disliked taking help from another person. "I don't want help from someone who only wants to take advantage of me, and that's what all men think of."

"Honestly, I did stop because I thought you were really beautiful, and I thought that helping a beautiful girl would have only been the right thing to do," the man said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head.

Mizore started with an etch of red across her face which slowly turned into a deep red shade splurged on her face. Her face got so red, it was contradicting her very nature of freeze everything. "Ok, grab my hand," she said as she stretched out her hand for the man to grab it.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up in one quick pull. He then wiped the dust on the bottom of her shirt and simply said, "You're welcome!"

"OH! Thank you, Thanks a lot, um… What's your name?" Mizore said questionably, she wanted to know this person.

"It's Tsukune, Tsukune Aono. You can just call me Aono-kun though," he said as he smiled slightly again.

"I don't think that seems appropriate, I think…" Mizore said as she smiled herself flashing her cherry lollipop as she gave a coy look in her eyes towards Tsukune, "…I think I'll call you Tsukune-kun, the first person I like in this school."

"Um…" Tsukune said as he suddenly got bashful and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, then what should I call you?"

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki," Mizore said as she smiled wider while still keeping the lollipop in her mouth.

"Then Shirayuki-san it is then?" Tsukune said as he thought to himself.

"NO! Call me…" Mizore said as she pouted slightly but still looked intently at Tsukune, "…Mizore-chan, the first person YOU like."

"…but," Tsukune started but was then interrupted.

"…please!" Mizore said as she pouted and stared at Tsukune as she had a baby face on.

"Okay…" Tsukune said as he slightly blushed, "…Mizore-chan, you're welcome," he finished as he slightly turned to show only the side of his head.

"Tsukune-kun," Mizore said as she put her hand up to her mouth and put on a cute face, "the way you said my name…" she continued as she turned the attention of her eyes to his, "…it was so nice."

Tsukune stared back at Mizore as thoughts swirled around his head about how cute she just was, "Mizore-chan…" he whispered.

She stared back at him and tilted her head slightly, "Tsukune-kun?" she said.

He suddenly dazed off and continued, "Mizore-chan."

"Tsukune-kun," she continued.

"Mizore-chan."

"Tsukune-kun," Mizore said as she thought of a very wonderful idea. She moved towards Tsukune and put her face a few inches from his. She then opened her mouth and took out her cherry lollipop. After that she slightly opened Tsukune's mouth and put the lollipop in it.

"Huh!? Mizore-chan?" Tsukune said awakening from his trance. "Why did you give me your lollipop?"

"It's a memento of me," Mizore said as she smiled sweetly.

"Memento? What for? You're right here."

"It's an yuki onna lollipop, do you know what that is?" she said slyly as she slightly turned.

"No, what does it do?" Tsukune said inquiringly.

"It has a special taste no other lollipop has, and only the yuki onna who gave it to you can take it out for you, or even if you're lucky, give you permission to take it out yourself. This way, you have a little piece of me…," Mizore said as she pressed onto her heart, "…with you always. Don't worry though Tsukune, I will give you permission at 11 PM tonight. Ok?" Mizore said as she smiled.

"Why 11 PM?" Tsukune said not bothering to ask anymore complicated questions because he knew it was a futile attempt at understanding.

"You'll find out," Mizore said as she winked at Tsukune then turned around and started walking down the hall, "now come on or we'll be late."

Tsukune shook his head out of the confusion and nodded his head, "Yeah," he said as they moved on.

They entered the gym and quickly took two seats near the back of the room and waited for the entrance ceremony to finish. Mizore couldn't see Kokoa anywhere in here and thought that she was probably looking for Moka. She sat quietly as she slowly froze all of the bottoms of the chairs, however, her main attention was directed towards Tsukune, and she looked at him as he looked intently at the stage.

"Now we have a guest speaker, she had the 4th highest overall GPA and won the beauty competition. Please give a warm welcome to Moka Akashiya," the speaker said as he left the podium stand and waved Moka in.

As the speaker left a beautiful pink-haired girl took the stage, her eyes were a light red, and she had long pink hair. The outfit she wore fit her perfectly but slightly stretched out around her bust, there was also a cross hung down from her neck like a necklace. She took the podium and she started to speak, "Welcome new students," she started. Her voice was so high and pretty it sounded like a musical note. "I hope you all have a great time here at Youkai Academy where only demons and monsters attend, so there are no humans to shun you or despise you here."

"Monsters…" Tsukune said as he widened his eyes, "…Hey Mizore, this is just a joke right?" he said as he slightly nudged her.

"Hmm?" she said completely oblivious to what he was thinking, "No, why would it be a joke, we're all monsters."

"What do you mean monster? You don't look like a mons…"

He was then interrupted by Moka as she said, "…and remember, you are to ALWAYS stay in your human form, NEVER transform, and NEVER reveal your monster identity to anyone. Okay?" she finished as she gave a cute smile and was about to leave.

"Why isn't anyone laughing?" he thought, "she can't really be serious."

"ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" the red-haired girl said as she jumped out from the window and ran along the chairs toward the stage.

"Kokoa!?" Moka said as she shielded herself by putting her arm up to her face.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kokoa said as she jumped onto her sister wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Miss, please get off the stage," the usher said going onto the stage.

Kokoa was now angry, she called Ko and he turned into a giant eight sided hammer, she held the hammer with one hand and said, "NO!"

"Alright…" the usher said slowly backing away from the stage.

As all of this was happening the crowd of first-years was stirring and they were wondering what was going on and who that girl was. As soon as she recognized her Mizore said, "Kokoa!?" but as she said that, so did Tsukune.

"Huh? You know her Tsukune?" Mizore said questionably.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, how do you know her?" he said as he scratched his head as it tilted.

"She bumped into in the hall just a couple minutes before you helped me up, so in a way, it's all thanks to her that I met you," Mizore noted as she turned her head slightly, blushing.

"That's weird," Tsukune said as he totally forgot about what just happened earlier, "I ran into her in the woods, I was walking to the school and she rammed into me with her bicycle."

"Oh my gosh! You're not hurt are you?" She said slightly worried.

"No, no I'm fine."

"That's good."

Everyone's attention was once again reverted to the stage as Kokoa made an announcement, "Onee-chan, I have to introduce you to someone," she blurted.

"Wha!? Kokoa!" Moka started angrily, "You ruined my speech!"

"Fine, have it your way, I finally found a way to stop the rosario for a little bit," Kokoa said as she took out a giant magnet from her backpack. Instantly the rosario flung from Moka's necklace and onto the magnet.

"Thus, with this, Moka's inner self comes out when the rosario on her chest is taken off," said the Narrator. Then a cool transforming scene happened (reference every single episode of Rosario+Vampire) and out came Inner Moka with silver hair, deep blood red eyes, and bigger proportions.

"REAL ONEE-CHAN!" Kokoa said happily as she hugged her sister.

"Hmm, know your place," Inner Moka said as she kicked Kokoa and grabbed the magnet in her hand. She then removed the rosario from the magnet and put it back on, and then reverted to her other self.

"Onee-chan's kick is so wonderful," Kokoa said as she was dizzy on the ground in a pile of rubble.

"With that, the entrance ceremony is finished…" the usher stated, "…uh, welcome!"  


* * *

  
**A/N: **So how was it? Awesome, cute, funny? I won't know unless you review. I'm really into this story so I should update this pretty quickly, and just for my friends, I'll update The Night Come True and Love Burned in the Snow pretty soon as well. Also expect a KeiraxJak, Jak and Daxter story from me in the near future called E-mails.


End file.
